The Switched
by Vampirebaby18
Summary: Inspired by PleaseToWrite the idea goes to her, i just added my ideas in the mix. Claire exiled from her old life comes to morganville where she meets Shane Collins, they both got on bad terms and will be, until they live in each others shoes! Will they get back to normal? will they fall for one another or hate each other? come join in on the fun! It will be worth reading! *ENJOY!*
1. Chapter 1: The Meet

**Hello guys, im so sorry for the whole not updating, honestly I think my stories are just dying out. So I think I want to start a new story and just delete the failure attempts lol. **

**This story idea was inspired by WritingToPlease**

**I just loved her story so I just had to try my own, of course I wont have it exactly like her story, but similar. I hope that's okay lol.**

**Chapter 1**

**Claire**

Morganville High. The place looked old but not to old. Claire gawked at the building with a frown. She couldn't believe her parents. As rich as they were they decided to neglect their daughter here. In a strange town with no one. Claire sighed before making her way inside. Inside wasn't too bad, though it did smell. There were kids chattering away at their lockers, not bothering to move for poor Claire. When she finally reached the office she was already thinking about turning back and running away. Though she already knew her parents wouldn't let her back. Not after what she did. In Claire's defense she really wasn't up to marry or become some big are to some kingdom. She sucked in a breath as she approached the front desk. A slender, brown haired woman came up to her, giving her a big smile. "And how may I help you?" She asked in a cheery tone that really gave Claire the creeps for an odd reason. Claire pushed back the thought and smiled. "Hi. Im Claire Danvers. Im new here."

"Oh yes your that transfer student from England yes?"

"Correct." Claire may have been in England but she never had that british accent, which is weird since she was born and raised there.

"Alrighty. Let me get you a schedule." The lady said before leaving. While waiting Claire decided to sit, though before she got a chance her eyes laid on a boy with shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that possibly could melt any girls hearts. She noticed he was staring right back. He looked a bit older, two years at least. He was in a blue jacket and jeans. His face didn't look to happy. "What are you staring at?" He asked with a hint of irritation in his deep husky voice.

Claire blinked a few times as she felt her cheeks burn. "N-nothing." He glared at her before standing up and striding up to the desk. He was really tall. "So….how did you get that bruise on your cheek?" Claire asked. His face was battered, like he'd been in a fight. She noticed that his knuckles were a little bloody. Poor guy.

"None of your business." He stated without so much a glance toward her. She frowned at him, turning towards the desk she laid her arms up on the desk. "Alright so what's your name?"

"None of your business."

"Never heard that name before. Is it new?"

He sighed. "Could you not speak. Your voice is annoying me."

Claire felt anger boil inside her. How dare him say that. He is such an ass. Here she was trying to be friendly to the dick. So much for making new friends. "Your face is annoying." Claire retorted as she got her piece of paper from the lady. The boy gave her the coldest stare before he could do or say anything the lady who helped Claire gushed at the state he was in. "Did you get in another fight again!?" The woman asked.

"No." He said, but he didn't saying anything else. "Can I see my mother?"

The lady nodded. "You know your way Shane."

Shane was his name. Shane is too good of a name. that ass shouldn't have a name with the meaning of God in it. Its so unholy. But Claire wasn't going to go in a rant about that especially when school was about to officially start.

With that thought in mind the bell rang. She huffed and started off to English. Joy.

"Watch it you geek!" Claire frowned at the person she bumped into, she was about to speak her mind when she realized it was Shane she bumped into. He was with a blond hair boy and a black hair goth girl. Shane snarled. "Its you." he growled, dusting off the food that she covered him with when they bumped into one another. Claire bit her lip, not that she was sorry but that was her lunch, food that she could eat and it'll get her through the day.

"Sorry." She said.

"You better be." He muttered.

"What was that? I better be? You got some nerve!" I snapped.

Shane glared at me with great irritation. "You are one annoying girl."

"And you're a sorry excuse for a man!" I stated in irate. The goth girl looked a bit unsure of what to do. The blond haired boy was looking uneasy as our stares went on. The girl cleared her throat and shoved Shane past me. "Enough of this crap. You don't need another fight Shane!"

Shane huffed as he walked off. Claire stared at him with anger. "What a jerk."

School was finally over. Horrid first day but doable. Claire guessed. She figured she'd get used to this place. Sooner or later. On her way home she saw a car stroll up beside her, looking over she saw Shane and the blond guy. "Know this geek, I will be watching my back if I was you."

"First off its Claire. Second. If you was me, you wouldn't give a damn about a pompous jerk. Third. I was only being nice to you, though if you want to see a bitch I'll show you one ass whole." She said before stuffing her hands in her pockets and continuing on home, ignoring everything until she arrived at her porch steps. She started at the old looking house with a frown. _here again…._As she pushed in her key to unlock the door she heard loud music coming down the street, turning she saw a familiar car, a blond haired guy and the guy she detested. Shane. She watched as the car stopped in front of the house beside her. Shane proceeded to get out and start up the walk way. _great….he's my next door neighbor…._Claire frowned as she unlocked her door and went it, closed it and locked it back up. Looking at the big empty house still with a frown. Her parents were back in England. She had no relatives down here. Claire felt depression over come her as she noticed that she had no body. Coming into her room she sat on the bed. _Who needs family. Or friends. They'll just stab you in the back and kick you out of the only world you've been in all your life. Being thirteen and alone…isn't the best._

**Shane**

Shane Collins stared at his math book, debating on if he should attempt homework or just ignore it. He ignored it as usual. Plopping on his bed with a game controller in hand he glanced out the window for only a moment to catch a glimpse of his enemy across the way. Claire Danvers. _When did she move in there? _Shane thought. He stared out for a few minutes before shrugging it off and started up his Xbox. He was about to start a game when his annoying big sister barged in, Alyssa a year older than her brother gazed at Shane. "Dinner. Mom says to hurry."

Shane frowned. "Whyyyy? Cant I eat in here? I've been dying to bash zombies."

"Nope. She said that she wants family meals."

Shane huffed along with the famous eye roll. He got up, sat the controller down and peered out the window again to see Claire reading a book. To his surprise it was the science textbook we received today. Geek. Coming down to the dinner table Shane noticed his sister and little brother was already sitting, his father and mother were too. "Well theres my boy. I was wondering what you looked like." Shane's mother smiled.

Shane grinned as he took his seat. He looked at the dish in front of him with a wider smile. "This looks good!" he said, looking up at his mother.

"It should. I spent an hour making it. With your fathers help of course. Anyways how did school go?" Shane's mother directed the last part towards his sisters, since he already saw her in the office. Alyssa started talking about her day, classes and how she met this hottie with a swimmers body, Shane tried to mute that out. His brother Adam put his input out as well, telling how eight grade was better then seventh and how mature people seem to be in that grade. Shane had to chuckle at that since he himself is still immature.

"So son, you ready to become part of Frank and Sons?" Shane's dad asked. Shane didn't know how to reply to that, if he said no his father would get angry and being drunk and angry was not a good combination with his dad. He went with the obvious choice. Shane nodded, earning him a bright smile in return. Dinner went on just as that.

After dinner though Shane heard his mother and father going at it again. This time they were louder then ever. Watching from the living room doorway he saw his father scream, then his mother, again his father, then back to his mother, finally Shane's dad got sick of it that he raised his hand up, before he could smack her though Shane got in front of his mom, taking the smack for her. He cupped his already bruised cheek and glared at his father now. Shane didn't dare speak. He just stood in front of his mother, blocking any other attack from his father that was meant for her, Nights always ended like this, but Shane didn't mind being the punching bag, as long as his mother was safe. Shane laid back in his bed as he heard the shouts of his family members downstairs. He grabbed his pillow and covered his face, hoping to block out the yelling for once…..

The next day was just like the last. Boring school day. Standing next to Michael's locker Shane looked over at his friend. "So you think we should irritate that geek?"

Michael stared at Shane with bewilderment. "You want to? I thought you hated her?"

"I do. I really do. Lets get everyone to tease her. Hopefully she'll leave this school."

"Whatever man. I will not be in it." Just as Michael said that Eve made herself known.

"Be in what?" She asked.

"Be in Shane's plans."

"Whatever man suite yourself. Im just getting my revenge."

"On what?"

"She got my favorite game shirt stained."

Eve frowned. "Who did."

"That girl Claire did." Michael filled her in. Eve nodded. Shane did as well. "That was my only game shirt that still fit me! She must perish…."

"You're an idiot, there are other shirts you know."

"Not if you live here, that was the last shirt ever to be known, now they don't sell it anymore."

"Ebay anyone…." Eve said.

"Cant. My parents would kill me if I did. Besides Im only fifteen."

"Your still an idiot."

"Maybe but at least I'll get my revenge and live peacefully."

Michael and Eve looked at each other then at Shane before rolling their eyes.

"Whatever idiot." Eve chuckled.

**Alright I guess this will do for now. Just please review so I can know to scrap it or continue. I tried my best. And I hope I made the story more of my own…. Anyways Review and I hoped you liked it. Tell me to continue or just scrap it.**

**-MIKI-**


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

**Okay guys I have finally found time to actually write. Trust me its been hectic but im off soon so don't worry!**

**Lets get to it shall we?**

**Claire: 13, Just moved to Morganville after being exiled from her kingdom in England. She was kicked out and disowned.**

**Shane: 15, A Morganville bad boy with a track record for trouble, school life is very different from his home life, at home he is abused by his drunk father in order to keep his fragil mother and sister safe as well as his little brother.**

**So you guys have a little back ground. Now. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Claire**

_Go home freak! _The words that covered Claire's locker were like daggers in her chest. Her eyes read them over and over till finally she turned away from her locker. Its been weeks since her last run in with Shane and these past weeks have not been great for Claire. He's been teasing, picking, shoving Claire around all because she dumped food on the guy, it was a total accident too. Shane just doesn't get that through his small brain. Claire sucked in her breath before making her way over to Shane's locker, anger boiling over her. "What the hell is your deal?" Claire asked in a steady voice, praying to god she wouldn't cry. Not in front of him at least.

"What?"

"You know what Shane. My locker? What is your deal? Seriously. Your starting to piss me off."

Shane stared at her for a moment then turned to his blond haired friend and started talking as if she never came over to them, that made Claire furious. So furious that she gripped Shane's shirt and slammed him against the lockers, taking him by surprise. "Look ass whole im not putting up with your shit you hear? You keep this up and I-"

Shane gripped her wrist and pushed her back, smirking. "You'll what?"

Without even thinking about it Claire narrowed her brown eyes at him as she made a fist. "This!" With that said she did a thing that she thought she could never do. She punched Shane in the face so hard making him stagger back and fall flat on his butt. He looked up at Claire with shocked eyes as he held his cheek. She glared at him. "Remember that Shane. Mess with me again….and I will kick your ass." She threatened. She turned and proceeded on her way, feeling better then ever.

Though that feeling didn't last so long. Later that day she got what was coming to her. On her way home, she was grabbed by two men, dragged in the alley way and was pounded till she slowly lost herself in complete darkness.

**Shane**

Shane glowered at the four men who stood over the girl he called his enemy. He was angry though he didn't know why. Maybe its because he saw his enemy laying in a puddle, naked and bloody, maybe it was the men who pissed him off. Either one didn't really matter. Shane just wanted to kick some ass. Once Shane took all four men down he turned towards the girl he saw as an enemy. Claire Danvers. She had her clothes ripped off of her. She was in a puddle and was getting wet as each drop came down from the sky. Shane felt a twinge of sadness as he stared at the beaten girl. He kneeled down to her side before turning her over onto her back. Her face was battered. Her body. It pained him a little, and he didn't know why. He took off his jacket and covered her, scooping her up in his arms he rushed home with her.

"Thanks Mike for letting her stay here. I knew if I took her to my house, my family would freak." Shane said to his friend Michael Glass, who was sitting beside him as they sat on the bed that Claire was laying on. Shane noticed Michael's smirk for a moment then rolled his eyes. "I don't like her."

"Sure you don't. If you didn't then why did you save her?" Michael asked. Eyeing him in amusement and suspicion. Shane suddenly felt hot, sweaty and flushed as he stared at his friend, he looked away. "She's still a girl you know. Im not totally heartless."

"Right." Shane heard Michael voice, looking over at his friend he saw a huge grin pasted on his face. Shane glowered at him.

"Don't make me wipe that grin off your face."

"Oh I am so scared." Michael laughed. Shane was about to really hit him when the door of the guest room opened revealing a goth girl that Shane and Michael knew very well. Eve Rosser. Her eyes filled with worry as she scanned them, then went wide when they spotted Claire. Eve rushed over towards the girl in bed. "Oh my god!"

"She's okay Eve." Michael informed. Eve gave her friends a look of worry. She frowned. "What?"

"Sorry but….." She started before coming over to Shane and pulling him up out of his seat by his shirt. "What the hell did you do to her!?"

Shane gently pushed her off of him with a frown. "I didn't do crap. I just kicked the guys asses who were about to have their way with her!" Eve gazed at him for a moment then sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness."

"Your are such a gothica bitch! You actually think I would do that to her!"

"No. but I know you when you get pissed off, you tease the girls that piss you off until they've had enough or guys from the school gets a hold of them!"

"Well not her! I wont let them touch her! She's only mine to mess with damn it!" Shane blurted then felt hot a minute after words, he cleared his throat and said. "I mean, I didn't know about the other girls till after it happened so nothing I could of done but this time I saw it and….well-"

Michael placed a hand on Shane's shoulder giving him the biggest smirk ever. "Right man. Whatever you say. You are so in love with her.""Like hell I am!" Shane growled, ruffling his brown shaggy hair. "She's too flat in that department."

"Sure. Sure."

Eve stared at the two boys with mixed feelings, confusion and loss of hope for them. "Morons. Morons everywhere."

"Guess you're a moron for hanging out with morons." Shane joked.

Eve just smiled and flipped him off.

**Claire**

Running. Running in the dark. Running while hearing screams. No. no. no more. Stop. Stop. Please. Let me save him. Opening her eyes Claire realized it was just another terrible dream. Another night mare of that horrid night before her exile. Blinking a few times her vision recovered bit by bit, sitting up pain jolted through her body, making her feel sick to her stomach. "Are you okay?" A voice asked from the darkness. Looking around Claire saw this wasn't her room, this wasn't her bed, and she was in no PJ's. Where the hell was she? A figure stepped out from the shadows, making her jump nearly out of the bed sheets. She controlled her jittery self when she saw Shane standing there. He was in a white T-shirt and pajama pants. "W-where am I?" She asked in stutters.

"At my friend's place." Shane said as he eased himself on the bed. He took the empty spot that was close to Claire. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Claire asked bitterly remembering their fight earlier. Claire hugged herself, hoping to feel safe and secure, though she didn't. "Why didn't you just left me to die? I was better off dead anyways."

She saw Shane staring at her with wide eyes. "Claire…I care. I do-"

"Don't give me that crap. You hate me." Claire said as her eyes peered into Shane's. They both kept their gazes for a very long time. Shane was the first to look away. He looked down at his hands then up at the window. His face was covered in the moonlight. From that angel Claire realized he did look kind of cute. A bit of a bad boy look. Claire shook her head, trying to get her head back together.

"I don't hate you. I never did. Look I have a hard time accepting people, showing liking to people. I have this attitude that I give out so that no one would really like me. I tease and be mean to other girls so that I wouldn't have to let people in."

Claire gazed at him then blushed when his eyes peered down at her. He was looking at her strangely. A few weeks had passed and they were living hell. With a guy like him teasing her, hurting her, shoving her around, how could she like him? How could she just sit here and let him lean closer to him. Wait. He was leaning closer to her, and coming closer to her. She blushed at the thought. Was he actually going to kiss her? In reflex she proceeded to shove him back, making him fall flat on his face. His face meeting the floor. She hovered over the side of the bed. "Sorry!" She bit her lip. She watched him get on his knees. A small smile pasted on his face.

"My fault. Im messing this up." He sighed. He sat cross legged. "Look im not good with my feelings. I get mad easily. I cant say anything right. I suck at great love speeches but….." Shane stopped for a moment. His eyes shifted onto Claire as his cheeks grew red. "I-I think….I-I may like you….."

"You w-what?"

Shan got to his knees and stood at the side of the bed. He clasped his hands on hers. His face grew redder as he got close to her face. "Your supposed to be a genius right? So read between the lines so I don't have to say it again." When Claire still looked clueless Shane sighed and bit his lip. He stared at Claire as he cupped her small baby face. "Claire….I don't know how to be a boyfriend. Or a friend. Or anything really….and I know we got off onto a rough start but im hoping I could…ummm…."

"Are you asking to be my boyfriend?" Claire asked.

Shane let her go before ruffling his hair. "What do you think!" Claire felt her cheeks go red as she watched Shane twitch a little. He was jittery. Nervous. It was sort of cute, Claire had to admit.

"Okay. Shane. Strangely, I'll be your girlfriend."

Shane stared at Claire for a moment before giving her a small smile and a relieved sigh. "You can really ware out a guy you know?"

Claire giggled a little. "I know." She said with a wink. Feeling a bit better.

**Alright I hope this chapter is good, I know it escalated quick but trust me I have a few ideas, Shane and Claire will not be the perfect couple they will have some fights, also you will see that they will be shy as hell to do PDA or even kiss in private. It'll be funny. Lol. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you stay for the story ahead!**

**Please Review!**

**-MIKI-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorrow

**Hi guys! I finally found some time to write, don't worry im still writing! I've just been busy, exams are soon, but after exams summer break begins! And im free. Well if my boyfriend doesn't steal me away lol. ;)**

**Anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**Shane**

It was around nine when Shane entered the door to his house. It was as usual loud. With yelling. Fighting. Again and again. Nothing ever changes. Shane slipped off his boots, coat, and hat before stopping at the living room doorway. He saw his little brother between his mother and father. Alyssa by Shane's mothers side in defense mode. Shane noticed his mother's face was bruised. He clenched his fists. Shane's dad looked over his shoulder to spot him. Their eyes met. "Finally the boy comes home!" Shane's dad slurred. He took a step towards Shane then stopped. "What's the matter boy!?" He asked. Shane's face felt heavy. His lips frowned. His eyes looked down, then up at his father.

"Nothing dad." Shane responded. He stole a glance at his mother, she was okay, her cheek was red along with her eye. Shane's eyes shifted to Alyssa, their eyes met. She nodded as if she got Shane's telepathic message, telling her to get mom and Adam out of her. She did. Alyssa took Adam and Shane's mother into the kitchen, leaving Shane and his dad alone. "So Shane, about Franks and Sons, you still havent answered my question."

Shane took a moment to really think about it. Even when he thought on it, he just couldn't make up his mind. Shane shrugged. "I don't know. I have to go study…" On his way to the stairs Shane felt a crushing grip on his shoulder before feeling his back up against the wall. Looking up Shane saw he was face to face with his angry dad. "You should know! Its not hard you idiot!" Shane's dad yelled, grabbed Shane's collar and lifted him up only to slam him hard into the wall. Shane closed his eyes tight, wishing he was far away. Away from his drunken farther, his depressing mother, his bitchy sister, his scared brother. Away from this stupid family. "Are you listening!" Shane heard his father yell before feeling a hot sting across his face. Before he knew it, he was on the floor. Holding his cheek. "Your worthless to me if you don't choose this family business. Remember that." Shane's dad spitted before kicking him down and staggering up the stairs. Shane still on his hands and knees stared at the wooden floor. When he felt a hand pressed on his back, his head shot up. His eyes focused on his mother. "Its not his fault Shane, he's just-"

"Shut up." He growled.

"How dare you tell her to shut up!" Alyssa snarled. Shane got to his feet and glowered at his mother and sister. "You brother need to apologize-"

"For what!? I didn't do crap!" Shane yelled back. He felt unwanted tears forming in his eyes as he stared at his bruised his mother. "You should see what he's doing to you! Doing to your own kids!"

"Shane. He's just under a lot of stress-"

"Bull! That gives him no right! To hit on his wife. To his on his kids. To drink so much that he cant so much stand! Im so sick of this goddamn house!" Shane shouted before storming out the front door and running far away, anywhere but there….

"Damn you look like shit." Michael pointed out as he let Shane in. Shane looked at his friend with a small smile. Michael stared at him then smiled. "Eve is here so be prepared."

"Great." Shane sighed. The two boys proceeded to the kitchen, when Shane entered the kitchen he gasped in shock as he saw his girlfriend standing at the kitchen window, staring out. Shane grabbed Michael's collar. "You didn't tell me she was here!"

"Oh. I didn't? Oops."

"You bastard!" Shane hissed. Michael didn't look fearful, he looked mostly amused. He pushed Shane off with a small smile.

"Eve found her on the street, she took her in."

Shane sighed. He turned his eyes towards Claire to see Claire's eyes were on him. His face grew hot as Claire walked up to them.

It only took a few silent moments for Claire to see Shane's face. She didn't freak out. Didn't run at the sight. Didn't do what a normal girl would of done. All she did was took his hand in hers and took him over to the sink. Got out the aid kit and started to fix him up. At some point during her tending to Shane's wounds Michael had disappeared. Wonder if he went to go see Eve….Shane wondered.

"I wont ask. But…. I really want to." Claire confessed, bringing Shane back into reality. Shane stared down at her as she patted a gauze over his red cheek. "You know…. I was taught to hold my tears. To keep the pain inside….but….you could cry. If you ever need to." She added. Shane stood there for a moment, watching her cleaning up. When she was done she turn towards him, her hand grasped his. "Cry. I wont tell. I wont see you as different. I wont judge…." Her words then had a strange impact on Shane, a sudden burst of emotions flowed within him. His arms went around her, hugging her so close to him. His head laid on her shoulder as he felt tears escape him. He needed this. He needed to let it out. He needed someone to save him. He needed her…..

Through all his crying, she didn't once say a word….

She just, let him vent it out…

**Claire**

Its been about a week since Shane cried. Its been a few weeks since Claire and Shane became an item. It was weird for Claire, not a bad weird, just Claire never thought of her as a 'girlfriend' type of girl. Hand in hand Claire and Shane walked to Shane's locker, where they met up with Eve and Michael, Shane's friends. "Hey." Michael greeted with an angelic smile.

Claire stared at Eve with uncertain. She'd been a real pain since she took Claire into Michael's home that day when Shane came over and cried on her shoulder. Eve gave her a hard glare before stuffing her hands in her pockets. She was in cargo jeans, a tight crop top. Her face was covered in white. "So…. Your still nerdy." Eve frowned.

"Yes. And your still…..well goth." Claire retorted. Eve rose her brow as if she was challenging her to say more but Claire decided not to. Instead she turned to Shane. "I guess I'll see you later then-"

Shane's arm hooked around her neck. "No way. Your staying. Eve is normally a bitch."

"That's Gothica bitch to you Collins." Eve spitted. Michael, who was silent in this whole discussion took a hold of Eve's shoulder and smiled down at her. "Be nice Eve. Say lets all eat lunch together…." Michael suggested.

Claire gave him a small apologetic smile. "Sorry. I have to do something."

"Like what?" Shane asked, looking over at her. Claire put her hands behind her back and gave him the same smile she gave Michael. "I have to call my parents. Maybe tomorrow."

Before they could talk her out of it the bell rang, signaling students that class has begun. "I'll see you later!" She called out to Shane as she rushed off to her class.

_We're sorry but the call you have dialed cannot be continued. Please hang up and try again later….._ Claire looked her cell phone with a frown. Her parents were the ones who wanted her to call, so why didn't they pick up? She frowned at her phone then stashed it away. She should've known this would happen…

Whenever she needed them….

They were never there…..

She's forever alone…..

"Hey….." She heard a voice from behind greet. Turning she widened her eyes to see him. Shane. Maybe….just maybe she wasn't so alone as she thought…..

**Okay yes this chap is boring and short but I needed to get this chap up soon, and im tired so yeah. The next one will be better and not so short. Im so sorry for this. Please do forgive and bare with me!**

**-Miki-**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Kiss

**Hi guys! Yes im updating once again. I thought we could use another chapter. This one will be longer. Wont be so rushed. Promise.**

**Lets get to it….**

**Chapter 4**

**Claire**

Fire. Burning. Screams from with in the house. Claire's mother scolding Claire. A slap there. A kick here. _"Im sorry"_ Claire sobbed. Her eyes slowly opened, escaping from her nightmare. Sitting up in her bed she scratched her head. Looking down at her scarred arm with a frown. Memories of that horrid night flooded her mind for a moment.

"_Im Sorry!" Claire cried._

"_You are worthless to us!" Her mother declared before smacking Claire across the face. Claire layed on the floor motionless. Her eyes stared up at her father. _

"_You killed him. Now how can we live on the family name, you foolish child!" He yelled before kicking her stomach._

_Claire curled up in a ball and held her head as she cried, praying for help._ Claire shook her memories away. She retreated to the shower, clothed herself and left for school. She arrived at her locker to see her boyfriend's gothic friend standing there, leaning up against it. Her brown eyes on Claire. Claire stopped a few feet away from the chick. "Your in my way." Claire said. The girl gazed at her with challenging eyes, as if to say bring it. Claire sighed. "Seriously please move." Claire expected the girl to start a fight but she didn't. She let Claire get her locker opened before laying a hand on Claire's shoulder, which led Claire to look up at her. "We need to talk."

Claire stared at her, seeing deep concern in her serious eyes. She gulped. "O-okay."

Once they were settled out in the court yard the girl turned towards her. She shoved her hands in her jeans before making her way closer to Claire. "Im Eve. Eve Rosser."

"Oh? Nice to meet you."

Eve looked at her with a stern look. "Say what you will, your not fooling me."

"Excuse me?"

Eve glowered at her. "You think you can just butt into Shane's life? Just that easy?" Eve shifted her eyes away before turning away from Claire completely. "Well you cant!" Eve looked back at her, her eyes filled with determination. "Shane is a brother to me, and know this Danvers….you break his heart I will break your face." It took a moment to realize that Eve may actually have feelings for Shane. Maybe more than friend kind of feelings. Eve must of read Claire's face since her face soured. "Do not get the wrong idea Shane is no boy I like that way." She folded her arms and sat down. Claire proceeded to sit beside her. She gazed up at the clear blue sky.

"Eve…Do you wish you had wings? So you could fly, soar like a free bird." Claire asked feeling her lips curved into a small smile. Feeling Eve's eyes on her she turned towards Eve to see Eve was staring at her as if she were crazy. Claire felt heat form upon her cheeks. "It was just a question." Claire looked away with a frown she stared at her untied shoes. She knew she was weird but not that weird. Eve must think she was a real nut case, and it sucked too, excluding her attitude she's a pretty cool chick. "Yes." She heard Eve sigh. Looking up she saw Eve staring at the blue sky with a calm look on her face. "I've always wanted to fly. Fly away from here. From this stupid place."

Claire gazed at her for a moment longer. She felt her lips curve into a small smile. Eve looked at her with a red face. "What are you looking at you weirdo."

Claire chuckled. "Nothing. I just hope we could be good friends someday."

Eve looked stunned for a moment, then soured. "God, your so annoying." Claire just looked straight on, though in the corner over her eye she saw that Eve had a little smile on her face as she looked over at Claire. Even though Eve doesn't show any friend affection towards her doesn't mean she wont. Someday she will. And Claire was willing to wait.

When lunch approached Claire felt herself being pulled from behind. Before she could let out a yelp she was up against the wall and a boy's body was against hers, making it impossible to escape. She squirmed a little. "Hey! Get off of meee!" She growled. The boy did so. She blushed when she saw Shane standing in front of her, his eyes peering down at her. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?" He asked. She looked down and shook her head. "No."

"Good….. Claire….." Shane began. Claire looked up at him. His face was red. He wasn't making eye contact at all. His hair fell in all sorts of directions, his bangs covered half his face, which sucks since she could ever hardly see his eyes. "I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"Well….I have two tickets to the fair that's next year. And I was wondering….would you-"

"Yes!" Claire blurted, blushed as she covered her mouth in shock at how she acted. Claire was really surprised by her sudden outburst since she was not that type of person to do such things. Though with Shane, she felt different. She didn't know how to explain it exactly. It was like she was changing as she grew closer to him. Shane gave her a big smile that melted her heart and made butterflies flutter about in her tummy. "I would love to….." She continued.

Shane gave her a ticket, still grinning. "Great. Its next week."

"Great." She tucked her hair behind her ear as she hugged her books close to her chest. "So I guess…I'll see you later then?" She dismissed though he must of not wanted her to go since he grabbed her hand. Turning she saw him looking at her. "I-I want to go on a date with you tonight-okay?"

"Tonight?"

Shane nodded. "So…be ready by five okay? I want to be there before it closes. Oh dress nicely okay?"

"O-okay."

Shane nodded then leaned close to her, inches apart from her face, which made her face go incredibly red. "What?"

"Nothing." Shane smiled and kissed her forehead. "Till tonight." He laid his hand on her head then walked off. Claire stood there speechless as she watched him go. The guy has some powerful spells over her, she had to give him that, that's for sure. She had to tell Eve. She just had to share this moment with a friend, of anyone. Though it had to be Eve, even Michael.

Her first date. With her first real boyfriend.

**Shane**

"I cant believe my little brother has plans on a Friday and I don't!" Alyssa whined. Shane was still trying to attempt to do his tie when his mother came in the living room. Once the tie was half way decent looking her turned towards his family. He gave them a smile. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Well your tie is not right." Alyssa said.

"And your hair is a mess." Adam pointed out. Shane looked back in the mirror that was above the fireplace. He saw his hair was poking out in different directions, he frowned. "Damn gel." Shane sighed as he combed his hair with his fingers, turning he noticed his mother slowly walking up to him. His arms hung at his sides as she stopped in front of him. His mother moved his bangs to the side so that he could see out of one eye at least before moving on to his tie. "This girl…..she must be special for you to spend your savings on her, and getting dressed up."

Shane couldn't help but to smile. "Yes. She's really amazing. I cant wait to see her-" He frowned when he noticed his father slipped into the room. His dad stuffed his hand in his pocket while the other hand was occupied by a cold beer. "So son. You leaving me for a girl now?" His dad scoffed.

"Frank, stop. Our boy is going on his first date."

"Shut up Molly."

Shane glared at his dad as he cupped his mothers shoulders, protectively, trying to keep her far away from his father as possible. "Don't you dare tell her to shut up." Shane hissed. Shane's father was stunned for a moment then sour the next. He grabbed Shane's shirt collar and pulled Shane towards him, so close that they both were inches apart.

"Stop it Frank please! Let Shane go!" Shane's mother begged. Shane gritted his teeth as he stared his father in the eyes.

"You come near us…..and I wont hesitate to call the police on your ass."

Shane's dad chuckled. "Like they'd do anything." He then released his son, making him stagger back into his mother's arms. His dad stared at them, then at Molly. He frowned then looked away, there were something in his eyes that pained Shane a little. Was it pain? Heartbreak? What? "You better go. Or you'd be late. Don't stay out so long. And be careful." His dad said before walking off into the kitchen. Shane stared at the kitchen door for a moment or two then turned to his mother, who was already fixing his tie. "Alright baby. I'll see you later. Have fun."

Shane smiled. "I will." He waved goodbye then walked across the yard over to Claire's house. He rang the doorbell about twice before the door opened. Shane felt his jaw drop open a little when he saw the girl standing in front of him come out. She was in a red short dress, strapless, showing her curves and breasts. Her hair was in curls. Her face looked pretty as he had ever seen it. "Beautiful…." Shane mumbled.

"What?" Claire cocked her head to the side. Shane shook his head and smiled.

"Just telling you how stunning you are."

Claire's face turned bright red. "Lets hurry okay." She stuttered as she rushed down the steps. Shane rushed right by her side. Hand in hand the walked. Enjoying the night.

After dinner they both were a street away from Lot Street when they heard footsteps behind them. Shane had definitely heard some guys laughing too. Shane's arm rounded Claire's waist. He slowly made his way behind her, cupping both her shoulders, so that she'd keep walking. "What are you doing?"

"Oh me? I just though you'd be chilly tonight so I just thought I'd stand behind you." Shane smiled and sighed in relief when she continued walking. He looked over his shoulder to see four men following, grinning like old pervs. Shane was paying to much attention to notice Claire had stopped up ahead, making him bump into her. He snapped his head forward to see three men ahead were grinning the same way as the other guys from behind were. "Shane…." Claire called out with a shaky voice. Shane hugged her close in his arms, trying his best to protect her from both sides.

"Give up the chick and we may let the guy go." One said.

"Yeah baby wanna play with us. This guy isn't even a man. He's just a boy." Another laughed. The one closest to Claire took a step and grabbed Claire's arm, pulling her out of Shane's arms.

"Hey!" Shane yelled, rushing to grab her back but was stopped by a guy from behind. To guys held his arms back to where he couldn't escape. When Shane saw the three men hands start skimming down Claire's body, anger boiled. He began seeing red. When her whimpers started to turn into crys his rage over took him. Red covered his sight. Anger took control of his body, one punch. Two punches. Then it all went black.

"Shane..!" Shane heard a soft voice calling him over and over again. The light's brightened his eyes when they began to open. A figure hovered over him, making the lights disappear. "Shane!?" He heard the soft voice again. Gazing up, and vision in focus he saw Claire's red face staring back at him. He noticed her eyes were red and puffy, as if she was crying.

"Claire…." Shane moaned when he stuggled to sit up. Claire gently took his hand and kissed it then hugged his neck, making pain shoot everywhere inside his body, though he didn't dare complain right now. "Hey what's wrong?"

"You idiot. You scared me!" Claire said with a shaken voice. "I thought you were-I-I" She choked at the end before she finally broke into soft sobs. She hugged him tighter. Closer. She cried harder. Shane's arms wrapped around Claire's waist as he buried his head into her shoulder. A few minutes passed by slowly. The crying died down eventually and when it did Shane and Claire gazed in each other's eyes. "D-do you hurt?" Claire asked in a soft voice as she leaned closer to him. Shane inched his face closer to hers. "No. Im okay." He said smiling.

"You were an idiot for taking on those guys." She said.

"Maybe I was an idiot. But id be a damned if I just sat back and did nothing while they-" He shook his head and stared into her eyes.

He felt himself get closer to her.

She got closer to him.

Their eyes slowly closed

and their lips slowly met.

**And there you have it. First kiss in Chapter 4! Not bad right? I don't think so. Anyways im planning to have more in store for you guys. I hoped this chapter was better. And I hoped you guys enjoyed!**

**Review please I'd love to hear you thoughts, opinions, and comments :3**

**Chapter 5 coming soon to a fan fiction near you. Lol.**

**-MIKI-**


	5. Chapter 5: The Faded Life

**Hi guys. Im sick so I have a three day weekend, so I'll try to update the best I can. I have a tessellation project to do, as well as a US study guide for my upcoming exams, also I have chem to look over. So yeah, yikes! Lol. Anyways school is almost out, and so summer starts, meaning I can update like crazy, if I don't get addicted to anime. Haha. **

**Okay lets go on with the show! Er I mean story. Haha. 0.0 sorry. Im good now. XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Claire**

It was around lunch time when Claire decided to call her parents. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. Finally on the fourth rang someone picked up. "Hello?" It was a familiar voice. Soft and soothing. Claire knew it was her. "Hey sister." Claire greeted. She heard movements on the other side for a minute before the voice of her big sister had returned. "Claire? Hey sweetie. Why are you calling? You know mother and father-"

"I do. I just needed to hear a familiar voice." Claire leaned against the brick wall and slid to the ground. Her eyes stared off into the distance as her sister started. "Well alright. We could talk for a little while. So how's school there?"

"Fine. I met some friends. I even have a boyfriend-"

"Crap. Hey sis im so sorry but I have to go. Mark is here and so is Gracie."

"Oh." Claire felt pain swell up in her chest. Unwanted tears started to form when she started to say goodbye, though it was to late, the line was already dead. Hearing the constant beeping Claire stared up at the sky, blurred by her tears. She clicked off and pocketed her phone. Hugged her legs and laid her head in her lap. Tears fell then. Her sister was ten years older then her. She had a family. A husband. A daughter. She never needed their parents for anything. She resents them for being such jerks. For exiling Claire. And Her sister was the only one she could call family, until her brothers death that is. After his death, nothing has ever been the same. "Claire?" A voice snapped Claire out of her thoughts. She lifted her head, wiped her eyes and looked up to see Shane looking down at her. His eyes were full of concern.

"Shane…." Claire sniffed. Shane frowned, took a seat beside Claire and handed her a can of coke he had held. She took it. He opened his own and began to take a sip. He sat it down in front of his crossed legs. His eyes shifted on to Claire. "Why are you crying?" Claire widened her eyes at him then looked down at her un opened coke. "No reason." She said.

"So you just cry for no reason?" He took another gulp of his coke.

"Yes." Claire said. She tried to open her coke can but her hands were too shaky. Her head filled with her parents voices, her brother's screams, and her sister's cries. She couldn't stop shaking, or thinking about it. Finally Shane took her can, opened it then gave it back to her. His eyes kept on her the whole time that she was chugging down her drink. She coughed when her drink went down the wrong pipe. It took a few smacks on her back from Shane to get her to recover. Once she did he asked. "Tell me when your troubled okay?"

She stared up at him with wide eyes. A little stunned. Who knew the ass whole Shane Collins would say that, or go out with her, or even kiss her. Claire doesn't even know why he's with her. She's nothing more then a waste of space in this world. A worthless creature that should of never been born. Tears formed again but they didn't escape because Shane didn't let them. His lips pressed onto her cheeks, her temple and her head. His hand was on her head, he scooted closer to her. He laid his chin against her head. "Your birthday is coming. You know?" He said. She pulled back a little to look up at him with wide eyes. He gave her a guilty look. "I found out your birthday when I was in my mothers office. She had your file opened, it was when you first came here."

"I see…." She said then laid her head in the crane of his neck. "Shane…. Why do you like me? We barely know each other." Claire's voice shook as she asked. She was scared to death about something. Something about Shane. She was scared that he'd soon realize how horrible she really is. How worthless. How much space she really takes up. The warmth of Shane's hands brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at Shane while he smiled down at her. "I like you because you are not afraid to stand up for yourself. You don't try to be indifferent. You don't fake emotions. You cry when your sad. You cry when your happy. You stay silent when your worrying. Your clumsy. Your very shy. And well I like all those things about you. And I hope soon I could like more."

Claire felt pain swell up again. Knowing that he'd find out about her horrible past. Her family. About how worthless she really was. It pained her, thinking that he would never see her in the same way. He would never like her ever again. Covering her eyes with her hands, tears started to pour out. "Hey. Claire? What is it?"

Claire shook her head, got to her feet and started to run off but she didn't get to far. Shane was in front of her so sudden, trying to pry off her hands that shielded her face wet face. She tried to pull back. She tried to shake her head, but he eventually got her hands off her face and saw what she was shielding. "Claire…." She knew her face looked a mess, she could tell by how wide his eyes were. His mouth was opened. He was in shock. Though he didn't back away and ran like any other guy would do. No he softened his face. He cupped hers, wiped away her tears. He laid his forehead onto hers. "Why do you cry so much?" He asked. His hands left her face and his arms wrapped around her waist. His eyes looked down at hers. When she didn't say anything he just stared at her with a soft smile. He hugged her tighter, laying her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me. Not until your ready okay? Cry if you really want to. I'll hold you as long as you want me to." She felt his hand on the back of her head. His arm hugging her more. "Cry if you ever need to okay? I wont ever see you as different. I wont ever judge." Claire was glad that they were away from the school and at the school storage building that nobody ever used, because this would have been very embarrassing if people saw. She just wondered how Shane knew she was here. Tears overflowed as emotions overcame her. She cried in sorrow. In happiness. In fear. She held onto Shane as tight as she could until her crying was over. Once it was she slowly let go and looked up at him. He silently wiped her tears, brushed her hair back, so her eyes and face would be exposed. Finally he let her go, though he held tight onto her hand. She held tight onto his. "The fair is a few days away. And your birthday is tomorrow. What would you want to do for your birthday?" Shane asked. Claire took his question in consideration. She frowned. Instead of answering his question, she asked hers. "Shane….how did you find me? This was a spot that no one goes to now so-"

"Eve saw you walking out here. She came to find me and told me to go buy some drinks and find you, she said that you looked really upset." Shane explained. He took a seat on the grass and pulled Claire down to sit in between his legs. Once she was there his arms wrapped around her. She felt calm now. She felt relaxed. Which was strange since she was just crying her eyes out a second ago. She couldn't believe Eve saw her. Or even cared to go get Shane, though she had a strong feeling that Eve may like her as a friend. That girl puts on a tough act, but deep inside Eve is just like every other girl. And it seems that she really does care for Claire more then Claire thought. A smile curved on Claire's face. "Now that's better."

"Hm?" Claire looked up at her boyfriend to see a big smile on his beautiful face.

"Your smiling. You should really do that more often. You look much cuter." Shane said then blushed at what he said. "I mean its just you always look sad and well….a smile suits your face better." Claire couldn't help but to smile more. Turning her body to him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head was against his side of his face. "You know what I want for my birthday Shane?"

"Well I asked for a reason so why?" He responded, wrapping Claire up, making sure she was closer to him.

"I want a birthday party….with friends…..with people that love me….." Claire said. She looked at him. " I want to experience an actual birthday party."

Shane widened his eyes. "Didn't you have birthdays when you were a kid?"

"Yes but they were more of my parents friends, and my siblings friends. I want a party with….my own friends….." Claire gave him a small smile. "Could I….could I please have that?" For a moment something flickered in Shane's eyes, but only for a second. It seemed like pain.

He gave her a smile. "Of course. Whatever you want." He stared at her for a bit. He leaned his face closer to hers, she followed his movement and stopped when his lips pressed upon hers. Her hands gently cupped his face as his hands laid on her hips. When they finally came up for air Claire saw red in his face, and she was sure she was red as well. Her lips couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you."

He laid his hand on her head and they stayed in one another's arms up until the bell. When they departed, Claire felt a new kind of feeling that she couldn't define. Her head was wrapped around Shane for the rest of the day. His warmth. His touch. His lips.

_Am I…..Am I falling for him….._

**Shane**

Remembering the look on Claire's face when she asked to have a birthday party pained him. It hurt him so much. Just thinking of little Claire sitting in a chair, alone, in a corner crying brought him to a stop, making his mother bump into him as she was following him. He looked back to see her rubbing her nose, looking cute as always. He turned towards her. "Sorry mom. I didn't know you was behind me."

She put her hands behind her back and smiled. "No. its okay." Shane noticed the dark circles around her eyes. She looked a bit older these days, and a bit skinnier. She appeared to be worn out. He laid a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mom why don't you rest. I'll cook-"

"Remember the last time you cooked Shane? We had to take you to the hospital because you forgot the stove was on and sat on it like you always do and your butt was on fire for the next week." Alyssa said, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

"That was the funniest sight." Adam chuckled as he stared at his DS screen intensely. Shane glared at both his sibling then looking back at his mother.

"You need rest mother. I'll make dinner."

His mother smiled and laid a hand on his cheek. "Your such a good boy but I'll be fine."

"But-" He was silenced by his mother's finger that was on his lips. "You need to go get ready for that party." She removed her finger and smiled. "We all do. Your father is out so I was thinking we could have the party here."

That worried Shane. A lot. Claire doesn't need to be exposed to this family. Especially to his father. And knowing his dad, he'd be home tonight, drunk as ever. "Actually mom, the party is at Michael's. We've already decorated."

Shane's mother laid her hands on her hips. "Now Shane Collins are you trying to avoid her meeting us?"

"No. No-"

"Then why not have it here? We do have the room for it." Alyssa intervened, getting up and coming to us. Adam sat his DS down and followed. Alyssa laid her hands on her hips as she stared at her brother. Shane glared at her.

"Because. Michael's dinning room is already decorated."

"But doesn't she live right beside us? So why have her wall two streets away when she could walk a few feet? Seriously." Alyssa argued.

"I already said! His house is already decorated!"

"So. Get the decorations and put it up in our dining room."

"No way."

"Why not?" Alyssa growled.

"Why do you have to butt in? keep you big butt out of my business will you?" Shane hissed. Alyssa gave him a cold stare. "Your embarrassed of us arent you?"

"What? No!"

"Then why cant we meet her?" Adam asked. Shane gave his curious looking mother, his nosey upset sister, and his innocent clueless wondering little brother a hard look. He frowned at them.

"You guys all know why. So stop." Shane said.

His mother frowned. "Shane, your father is getting help as we speak….Look he doesn't like who he is-"

"Load of bull!" Shane growled. He stared at his mother hard. "I am not a little boy anymore, I know he isn't ever going to change, he's not even trying, I bet he's at the bar now wasting away! Stop giving me some BS story mother! I know what's going on! Im the one who's being hit!" Shane snapped. He stopped when he saw the pain on his mother's face. He bit his lip and wanted to take back what he just said. She knew that Shane takes the hits that were meant for her all the time, and it kills her that he does it. Shane felt pain swell up inside him. He backed away, spun around and ran into his room. He slammed his door and leaned against it. The pain worsened. Tears filled his eyes. He closed them, letting one tear run down his cheek, he swiped it away and sat on his bed. He laid back, turned over on his side and looked out his window. He saw Claire brushing her long brown hair. She was putting it in lower braided pigtails. She stood in at her bed for a bit. Her eyes looked at her cell that she got out. She frowned at the thing then threw it on her bed. She lifted her arms up in the air to stretched. Shane noticed Claire was wearing tight yoga pants and a tank top. She started with stretches, then went on to exercises that make her bend her body in a very uncomfortable way. Though she seemed to be relaxed. That's yoga for you. Shane stared at Claire until he heard his door opened, then he sat up to see his mother in the doorway. She silently walked over, and took a seat on Shane's bed. "Mom-"

"Shane…. I know you were angry. I get that, and I wont blame you for being angry. Your father really is trying. He has a hard time with dealing… is all."

"I do to, you don't see me wasting my money on alcohol."

"I know baby." She sighed. "I told him….that he would be kicked out if he didn't get his act together…..if he doesn't start getting it together, then he's out, out for good."

Shane stared at his mother with surprise. He never knew that she had the heart to do that. When he saw a tear running down his mom's cheek he got closer to her. "Mom?"

"Its funny….I fell in love with him…..I had Alyssa. I had you. And then Adam. We have jobs. And a house." Her lip started to quiver and he saw her trying to keep from crying. Trying to stay strong for him. "We have everything we need….and….Its like he just cant be happy without the alcohol. He has everything and yet, he acts like he has nothing." Shane's mother wiped her eyes, sucked it up then gave him a small forced smile. "But he's trying his best to be better Shane. So please. For me just try to give him a chance. Okay. I-I don't need my son hating me too."

That shocked Shane a lot. She actually thought her son, her mama boy of a son hated her? Shane took his mother's fragile hand and gripped it tight, though not to tight. "Mom, don't ever think that. Don't ever say that again. I could never _ever_ hate you. I don't take your hits because you're the principle of our school. I take them because I hate seeing my mother get hit. And the reason why im so angry with dad is because he cant see how lucky he is with a beautiful, caring, loving woman like you." Shane stared at his mother, who was taken aback by her son's response.

"Shane…."

"I'll give him another chance, only because you asked me to. And I'll let you guys meet her. Just not today. Its her birthday and I don't want anything messing that up. Sorry." Shane's mother's hand gripped back. Her eyes met his. She had a smile on her face. "Thank you." She got to her feet and kissed his head. "I understand…..just don't have us waiting to long."

He smiled at her. "I promise I wont." He got up and followed her to the door, he watched her as she started to head for the stairs, before she could get far from his reached he called out to her. She turned towards him. He hugged her and laid his head in her shoulder. "I love you…."

He felt her hug him back for a bit then pulled back from him. She kissed his cheek and smiled. "You should get ready. Your party is in an hour." With that said she made her way downstairs. He smiled a little and got ready. One last look out his window he saw Claire in tight jeans that really showed off her butt, and a white sweater that showed her curves. What nice curves they were. He smiled to himself then headed off.

The party was great. Food was great. We each gave Claire a present, even Eve. Eve gave her a bracelet. Michael had given her a book that he knew it was her favorite. And Shane gave her a necklace, with a heart that hung down. It was a small locket that opens up to put a picture inside. She gazed at it as Shane and her sat on the porch, finally alone. Eve and Michael was cleaning up the mess, while Shane entertained the birthday girl. He had no complaints about that. "So do you like it?" He asked. She nodded and looked up at him. "I love it. Thank you." She smiled. "Could we go to your house?"

"Why?"

Shane saw her cheeks grew red as she eyed him. "S-so I could h-have a photo of you in here." She pointed to the necklace. Shane gave her a smile. "I'll run in my house and grab one- on second thought I'll just give you one tomorrow." She frowned. "What?"

"Nothing…." She played with her locket. Shane saw and knew something was upsetting her. He grabbed Claire's hand. "Okay. We can go to my house, but you stay in the foyer okay?"

She nodded. "Sounds fair." She smiled as they got up. Shane told Eve and Michael they were leaving then they left. They got to Shane's house ten minutes later, Shane stopped at the door. Claire stopped as well. "Claire…whatever happens, just run to your house okay?"

Claire stared up at him in confusion but didn't ask why. Shane came in the door, let Claire in then snapped his head towards the direction of screaming. He signaled Claire that he'd be a moment with his finger, she nodded and stayed put. He didn't get very far when he and his brother bumped into each other. Adam fell on his butt then looked up at Shane. Shane saw Adam in tears. "Adam?"

Adam got up then hugged his brother. "Its mama….dad came home drunk…..he-he-"

Shane's eyes went wide. He stared at his brother, then at Claire, who looked concern and confused then he stared at the entrance towards the living room. He heard shouting. It sounded like Alyssa was trying to fend his dad off. "I tried Shane. I tried to do what you do all the time. Alyssa is trying to get him off of her….." Adam cried. Shane widened his eyes. He kneeled down to his brother. "Listen to me, you stay with Claire and-" He saw his brother's face was covered in bruises. Pain struck Shane like a knife cutting him open. He hugged his little brother tight in his arms. "Stay with Claire. She will take great care of you. Alyssa will be there as well." Shane pulled back and held his brothers shoulders. "I'll be there with mother soon."

Adam nodded. Shane got to his feet then turned, expecting Claire to be right at the door all stunned but she wasn't, instead she was already grabbing Adam's hand. She looked at Shane. "I'll take care of your brother." She said then she was out the door. Shane was relieved that Shane had brought Claire here now. Shane rushed into the living room to see Alyssa in tears. His mother about to take another hit, Shane didn't think. When he saw his mother's beautiful face in blood and bruises, he snapped. He saw red. He went for his father and tackled him to the ground. He sat on his father and held him there. He looked up at Alyssa to see she too had bruises, just not on her face but on her legs and arms. He saw she was holding her arm as if its been injured badly. "Alyssa can you get mom out of here?"

She nodded. "Good, get her and run to Claire's house. She's my girlfriend. The girl who lives next door." Alyssa mutedly nodded then ran off with his mother. Shane made sure they were gone before peering down at his father, who looked drunk and mean. Shane raised his fist then gave him a one good punch. He grabbed his father's collar shirt and brought him up to Shane's eye level. Shane looked him in the eyes. "You last chance is gone. Mother wont do it but I sure will. Stay the hell away from us. Come near us and I wont hesitate to slit your throat." Shane let his father go, got to his feet and glared as his father. "I watched my mother suffer too long with an ass whole like you." Shane growled, turned then walked towards the door. He never saw it coming. He thought his father was down for the count. Shane suddenly felt a hard hit of something, then saw shards falling to the floor. He dropped to his knees then fell onto his side, facing his father, who was now kneeling beside him. "Don't mess with your father boy….." Shane's vision blurred a few times. His dad's voice faded, his footsteps faded, the door slam faded. His eyes closed. Blackness consumed him…..

_Claire….im sorry…..Take care of them…. Please…_

His life…..faded.

**Shit. I didn't expect that. Lol. Well then I think this story is gonna be longer than I thought. They will switch still though its going to be trickier.**

**Anyways on to the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :3**

**-MIKI-**


	6. Chapter 6: The Falling

**Hi guys im back for more! Now get ready. Get set. And lets go! **

**Lets go this!**

**Chapter 6**

**Claire**

_Shane….._Claire frowned at Shane's sleeping body. She should of insisted on staying. Insisted on being more help to him. Instead she abandoned him. Claire gripped his hand that she's been holding since she got him to the hospital. He was luck that the bottle didn't cut into his head, just some cuts on his scalp, and his forehead. Still when she found him, he didn't look alive. Claire's surprised that he's still breathing. _What happened after I left?_ Claire wondered that until Shane's eyes started to open. "Shane!" She gasped. His eyelids blinks a few times then his eyes focused on her. "Claire?" He struggled up in a sitting position. He looked around then at her. "Where am I?"

Claire felt wetness on her cheeks. She saw Shane's face turn from confusion to concern. "Claire? What is it? Is it my mother!?"

Claire swiped at her face. "No-no she's fine. They're all. I could treat their wounds but with yours…I couldn't get you to my house. So I called the ambulance. I got you to the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yes. You were knocked out….I thought you were…." Claire gulped back more unwanted tears. Instead of crying she crawled in his bed and hugged his neck. She laid her head against his. "I was so scared….."

Shane's arms wrapped around her waist. "Im so sorry Claire….It was supposed to be a great birthday….."

"You idiot, it was." She pulled back to look up at him. "I loved it!"

"Don't lie for my sake-"

"Im not lying." Claire said. She laid her hand on his cheek. His face softened once her hand was on his cheek. "I loved it." She leaned her forehead against his, being careful not to hurt him. "Im so sorry Shane…." She felt pain swell up inside her. Tears welled up in her eyes. _You abandoned him. You did this. You just ran off….. _Tears were set free as those words rang in her head. "W-why are you crying!?" He asked in panic. She covered her face with her hands. "Its my fault your hurt!"

"What?"

"I left you. I abandoned you! I asked you to go there!" She sobbed. She heard Shane sigh which made her sob more. She knew it. He'd be mad. Upset. Angry. _Worthless._ selfish._ Killer._ "I almost got you killed!"

"Claire look at me." Claire didn't, she couldn't let him see her like this. She was a disaster. "Claire please." She felt her hands being pried off, she fought back but Shane eventually had her hands in his. "Claire. You did nothing. Honestly you did so much for me….. You saved my siblings and mother. If you hadn't had asked. I would of found my family dead…" Shane stared at her with love in his eyes for a while then hugged her. "Thank you…."

She felt heat beneath her cheeks. She didn't say anything, just hugged him back. She closed her eyes and imagined what if her and him be more than girlfriend and boyfriend one day? More than husband and wife? That thought made Claire go red. She opened her eyes and got back in her seat by his bed. "Do you-Do you want anything?"

He shook his head. "How are they? And where are they?"

"Their okay. Your sisters arm was only sprained. She has on a brace now. Your brother has been blaming himself for what happened, and your mother….she hasn't said a word. They're at my house. I told them they could stay as long as they need to. I made sure the doors were locked before leaving."

Shane stared at Claire. He looked bewildered a little, but grateful. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "Thank you…."

Time passed on, Eventually Shane got discharged, just in time to go to the fair with Claire. Claire and Shane walked hand in hand at the fair after checking on his family. The rides were a blast and the games were great, though Claire saw Shane was distracted, sure he was there but not really with her. She frowned. "Lets go home…."

She stared down at her half eaten corndog when Shane responded. "But theres still a lot more rides and games…."

"Yes. But your obviously not up to it."

"Says who?" Shane asked, sounding a little annoyed. Claire stared up at him. "Im fine Claire. Lets just go okay." He took her by the hand and started walking but Claire pulled back. Shane turned towards her, looking very irritated. "Claire!"

"Lets go home Shane."

"No." He said. "I paid for this, now I want to ride some more rides."

She stared at him then looked away. _What's wrong with him? He usually asks what's wrong. Not demand stuff. My Shane is in another world and his replacement is…a bit mean….. _Claire shook her head then started walking the other way. She head Shane sigh in utter frustration as he followed behind her. "Why do you want to go home?" He asked. She didn't answer. All she did was stop in her tracks. He stopped by her side. "Claire this is getting annoying-"

"What is?" She asked getting agitated herself.

"You. Me. Mainly me chasing after you." He growled. She frowned, clutched her hands and glared at him.

"I never asked to be chased!"

Shane snarled. "Fine! Go then! Im done with this crap!" Before Claire could scream back at how stupid he was being a woman popped up beside them both. They both looked at her. She smiled. Grabbed each one's arm. Then chanted some weird chant in foreign language. After chanting she let them go, bowed her head and went back to her booth. Claire and Shane stood there not knowing what in the world just happened. Claire looked down at her wrist to see nothing. She saw Shane doing the same. Their eyes met the second he looked up. He still looked pissed. She still felt broken. He shoved his hands in his jeans and started walking off. "Where are you going!?"

"Away from stress. I need to cool off." He said without looking back. She stared at his backside as he walked away. Each step he took was each step closer to him leaving her. All by herself. For the first time in a long time, she felt alone. Hours passed and eventually Shane came out of the fair. Claire got to her feet when she saw him. He still looked mad but calmer. She watched him pass her without a word. Without a look. He just kept on walking. She frowned and followed though she kept her distance. Once they were home she watched Shane go straight to his room. Claire frowned, and saw Shane's mother, sister and brother staring at her. "Dinner is in the fridge Claire." Shane's mother informed. Claire gave her a polite smile. "Thank you but….no thanks….." Claire made her way up the stairs, and to her room. She got in bed curled up in a ball and finally let her tears out. _Why do I ruin everything….my family. My friendships…. And now….Shane. Im such a screw up….._

She cried, and cried, and cried until her eyes finally drifted into sleep.

**Shane**

_Its only seven at night and she's already asleep._ Shane thought to himself as he hovered over Claire. He saw her eyes were red. Her hair was messy. And her face was pale. _She didn't even eat…._ He saw the plate he made her an hour ago was still untouched. Shane tried getting her to eat then but all she did was just laid there in her bed, not speaking nor looking at him, though he couldn't blame her, he was upset with himself. It wasn't Claire's fault that his dad pissed him off. That he was over thinking things. That he was worried to death about his family, Shane knew Claire saw that he was worrying, maybe that's why she wanted to go home. But something inside him didn't want to go with her, he just wanted to rage. Well he did. But on the wrong person. Shane shook Claire a little. "Claire wake up." A few more shakes and soon she opened her eyes. She stared at Shane for a moment or two then turned away. "What is it?"

"You need to eat." Shane said. He saw Claire stare at the window, and curled up more into a ball. "Come on Claire. Eat."

"Just go away. I wouldn't want you to be near stress." Claire said. Shane stared at her feeling guilty as hell, remembering what he said. He then pulled back the covers and got in the bed with her. "What are you doing!? Shane get out of my bed!" Claire ordered. Shane ignored her and put his arm around her. He laid his forehead on her back. Her hair smelled like cotton candy Shane noticed. Her sent was very over powering. He cant let her go. She cant slip away from him. "Get our Shane!" She rose her voice as she squirmed, she eventually turned on her side to where she was facing him. She turned over onto her back so she couldn't stare at him. She stared up at the ceiling instead. "Claire…..I wont go. Not until I apologize."

She said nothing. Shane got closer to her. He hugged her closer. "You cried didn't you…." She looked over at him, stunned. He propped himself up on his elbow and hovered over her. "No." She lied.

"Don't lie. Please. You did didn't you?"

"What do you think?"

Shane frowned. "Claire why waste tears over me…."

"Your worth it…. that's why." Her eyes shifted away. "Ever since I met you….I've never felt alone…when you left….I- I felt alone again." She confessed. She waited in silence for his response, though he couldn't gather one. "So now that I told you. You can go now."

"No."

"Yes. Get out Shane!" Her eyes shifted back on him. "Just go!"

"No! I wont."

It took a few long seconds, but Shane noticed tears forming in her eyes. She looked away. "What more do you want." She asked, her voice sounding so defeated. He cupped her chin, and turned her head towards him. They stared at one another. Face to face.

"I want you." Shane confessed. He felt his cheeks get hot. "Claire, no matter how pissed I am…..I still like you. I still want you."He stared down at her before leaning closer towards her. She gazed at him. "Wait-" She tried to stop him but his lips pressed up against hers. It was a sweet tender kiss. She tasted like cotton candy and corn dogs. She smelled so good too. He pulled back a little to look at her. "Shane…."

"Yes…." Claire clutched onto his sweater sleeve. She stared up at him with a frown. "Don't….don't ever hurt me like that again….please….."

Shane gave her a small smile. "I wont. I promise." He laid back down on his side, she turned on her side, to look at him. He held her hand as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Your safe now. No need to feel alone anymore. Because I wont let you feel like that." Shane said. His arm wrapped around her waist as his other hand gripped her hand. Her head moved closer as their bodies closed the space between them. _Her smell. Her eyes. Her face. Her beauty. Her smile. She's inside my head constantly…She gives me butterflies every time im with her. I find myself wanting to spend every second with this girl….._

_Claire…..what did you do to me? Are you making me fall for you, if so then you really are succeeding._

_Im falling for you the more time I spend with you._

_I think im falling in love…with Claire._

**Shane finally realizes that he's falling in love with Claire! Its sooo cute. Now I don't know how im going to do the switch with out confusing you guys, so ill do the best I can. Ill explain everything in my notes in the next chapter.**

**Anyways stay tuned for my next chap!**

**-MIKI-**


	7. Chapter 7: The Switch

**Hi guys! Okay, im going to do my best on this chapter and probably the next one. Anyways **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Shane**

Shane's eyes peeled open when the smell of bacon came about. Half asleep he struggled up, though he felt strange today. His chest felt heavy, _that's strange_ he thought as he scratched his head, yawned, and looked down to see two ball like shapes on his supposed chest, and long brown hair. He then discovered he had a woman like hand. "What the-" After moving the hand out of the way he discovered that his arm was in front of him. His eyes followed the arm up to see his own body was laying beside him. "Oh my god….." _If im not in my body then….. _Shane hurriedly rushed to the mirror and saw what he feared. His eyes widened with shock. He was in Claire's body. He was a girl. He looked over at his body. _What the hell is this!? Where's Claire?_ "Claire!" Shane called out in Claire's voice, which was very weird. Shane watched as his body's eyes flooded open. His body sat up then stared at him for a while. "Claire?" Shane called again. Claire who was now in Shane's body stood up very fast. "What the hell!? that's my body!"

"Yeah and your in mine!" Shane responded. Claire stared at Shane then looked down.

"You mean I have a-"

"Uh-huh." Shane responded.

"And you have-"

"Yes Claire. You're a boy and im a girl. For some reason we switched bodies….."

"But! I had a test today in chem!" Claire whined.

"And I had soccer tryouts…." Shane sighed. He then turned to the mirror. "Well we have to go to school, no matter what. We can figure this out….right?" He turned towards Claire to see she was almost in tears, and being a boy, it was not attractive. "Hey stop crying will you."

"I cant help it. I don't want to be a boy, I don't even know how to pee as a boy!" Claire cried. Shane sighed and took Claire's hand which was his own hand. "Shane what if I have to be a guy forever!"

"You wont. Stay calm Claire. We have to think….not freak. First off you need to go get dressed." Shane said. "Maybe shower."

"I have to….s-shower? But! That means I'll see your…."

"Yeah well you have no choice. So go. Before my mom catches us in here." Shane said, shoving Claire out of the room.

"But Shane!"

"You'll be fine. Go."

Claire frowned then walked off to Shane's room. Shane sighed, closed the door then went to Claire's underwear drawer. He picked up some underwear and blushed. "Jeeze. And here I thought Claire was miss innocent, now its really going to be hard to not picture her in that." Shane said. He took off the shirt Claire had on, the pants and socks. He dropped the underwear and bra. He stared in the mirror. "Wow. Now I really didn't need to see her naked, not this way at least." Shane sighed. He kept staring in the mirror and made sure no one was looking. He lifted his hands on top of Claire's breasts and then squeezed. He flinched at how tender they were. "Yeah so not fun squeezing when you're the girl. Man, if only I was in my own body." Shane sighed, he put on a clean bra and panties then some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He was in the middle of putting on Claire's socks when he heard a loud scream from down the hall. Rushing out of the room and into his own room, he saw Claire crying. Thank god Shane's hair always stayed in his face. And thank goodness no one heard that, surprisingly. Shane rushed in and kneeled down to Claire's side. "What is it?"

"I hate being a boy!" Claire cried. Shane realized that Claire was holding the tender spot of a boy. Shane laid a hand on Claire's shoulder. "You got caught by the zipper didn't you?"

"Why do you men have to have these anyways!"

"To have families also to have a little fun."

Claire glared at me. Then looked down. "I cant stay like this at all. Shane what if we get stuck like this!? Im going to be a virgin forever! I wont be able to get married. Or have kids!"

Shane let out a chuckle. "Stop stressing Claire. We have to make it through school. Something happened to us, and I'd like to know what." Shane cupped his chin. He looked over at Claire when he heard a loud gasp. "What?"

"Your arm! That mark!" Claire grabbed Shane's arm, not realizing how strong she really is now. Shane cringed at her grip then stared at the marking on his wrist. Claire was on to something. Shane stared at Claire. "What about it?"

"Remember yesterday we were fighting. That lady interrupted us, grabbed out hands and started chanting something we couldn't understand."

"So." Shane stared at Claire in hopes she'd get to the point. Claire rolled her eyes.

"She was chanting a spell. Or something. She made us switch bodies!"

Shane widened his eyes. "That son of a-"

"Kids breakfast! Hurry or you'll be late for school!" They both heard Shane's mother call from the stairs, a few seconds later a door and another door opened, there Alyssa and Adam made their way to the stairs though stopped at Shane's door. "Well if it isn't the two love birds." Alyssa smiled. "Hey Claire thanks again for letting us stay." When Shane saw his sister staring right at his direction he remembered that he was Claire. He smiled.

"No problem." Shane said then watched his sister go down. His brother stood there staring at Shane. His brother looked defeated and so young. His face still had bruises across it. And Shane's sure that his brother still blames himself. "What is it Adam?" Claire asked. Shane saw she was trying to act her best as Shane. Adam stared at Shane then at Claire then down at his shoes. He mutedly shook his head and walked downstairs. Claire found herself up on her feet and stared at Shane. Shane stared back. "You think he's okay?"

"Not one bit." Shane said and looked away. "Adam is the type of guy to fall into depression if he didn't do what he needed to do, even though he tried his best, it just wasn't enough for him."

Claire eyed him then nodded. "I'll try and cheer him up. Some how."

"I hope so. With me being stuck in your body I cant do a damn thing."

Claire gave Shane a smile and laid a hand on top of her own head. "Don't worry. I know how you big brother your little brother. And it was just sooo cute."

Shane's cheeks felt hot as he glared at her and cracked a smile. He knows she can do it. He has total faith in her.

He's positive she can do anything.

**Claire**

Lunch time. Claire watched Shane as he picked at the food. It was strange to watch yourself do things. It still gave Claire the chills. "So Shane you wanna go kick the ball around before lunch ends?" Michael asked. It took a good three to five seconds for Claire to realize that Michael was talking to her, well Shane. Damn that witch for putting her in this boyish body. Claire glanced over towards Shane for some kind of help, though he was to busy inhaling his food that he didn't even notice her looking. Claire looked back at Michael with a small smile. "Maybe later. I got stuff to do."

"What? Come on man tryouts are today. You've been wanting this since school started." Michael frowned.

"Yeah Shane didn't you want Michael to help you?" Eve asked.

Claire didn't know what to do at that time. Luckily Shane saved her by speaking up. "Im sorry guys, I asked Shane to help me with something, I didn't know about his try outs." He acted as if he was Claire. _Maybe he should go into acting…._

Michael's face grew soft and smiled a little. "Well okay. Tomorrow is another try out day. So I guess we could do it tomorrow."

"Great. Thank you." Shane said. "Shane meet me by my locker okay." Shane added, staring at Claire. Claire nodded and watched her boyfriend go. She turned back to Michael and Eve to see they both didn't look to pleased. "What?" Claire asked.

"Shane, I know your in love and what not, but don't you think you guys are going to fast?" Eve asked. Claire rose her brow with a frown.

"No…."

"Its just that, its only been a month or two since you guys got together." Michael said.

"So. Look I know what im doing okay." Claire said, feeling angry.

"We know you do. But we just don't want to see you get hurt. You hardly know this girl. She could be a heartbreaker for all we know. Or a tramp." Eve frowned. Claire clenched her fists, stood up and glared at Shane's two best friends, forgetting whose body she was in. "I'll have you know, I have never slept with anyone! And I havent even been out with a boy at all!" Eve and Michael stared up at Claire with odd faces.

"Shane are you feeling okay?" Michael asked.

Claire bit her lip, realizing her mistake she made. She had to clear this up. She cleared her throat then started to laugh. "I totally fooled ya'll! You guys fell for my acting as Claire thing!" Claire composed herself after a few moments of laughter went by. Claire laid a hand on Eve's and Michael's shoulders and smiled. "I know you guys worry. And Im glad to have friends like you, but trust me when I say this….. She's different." Claire smacked them both on the backs before making her way out of the café. Sighing in relief as she approached her locker, she saw Shane was leaning against it. "Yes?"

"What took you so long?" Shane asked.

"Your friends were hounding you about your girlfriend." Claire said. She leaned up against the lockers, shoving her hands in her pockets. Shane frowned. "Im guessing they've been hounding you since day one?"

"Since we started dating yes. But don't worry about them Claire. My feelings wont ever change. I like you. Only you." Shane gave Claire a smile. Claire blushed, though Shane's hair covered most of his face, meaning no body could see him blushing.

"Anyways….what did you want me here for?"

"Did you talk to my brother yet?"

"No."

"Good. Don't. Tonight we are going to the fair, we are seeing that woman and demand that she'd give us our bodies back." Shane smiled.

Claire gave him a small smile. "Great. Im tired of standing when I pee. A girl needs to sit."

Shane just shook his head before saying. "And a boy doesn't need to know so much about a girl's peeing habits….lets go."

Claire chuckled and followed Shane, hand in hand.

**Finally done! Ugh. Okay ill update tomorrow since its my last day of school! Yay. So I'll see you later! I love ya'll!**

**Review and share your thoughts! Cant wait to hear from you! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Bye for now.**

**-MIKI-**


	8. Chapter 8: The Sheded Tears

**Sorry for the long wait! Ive been enjoying summer and im recovering from an illness I got.**

**Anyways Guess what? Im officially done with school! Well till August. **

**Hugo23: I know you'd probably wont read this since I ruined MY story for you but I'll reply anyways. I named the story "The Switched" to lead up to Shane and Claire switching bodies, I only had one chapter of them being switched, one! Do you know how difficult that is? A ton, and with it being one in the morning didn't help much either. Thank you for your honesty, I am glad you told me but I don't see it as ruining, I see it as creating. I don't see this plot of switching bodies as mofo, I see it as experimenting and letting the story take me to where ever. See what you will though. It cant be helped I guess. I still hope you come and read more. Thanks again!**

**Okay well enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

**Claire**

Everything was going so well. Amazing in fact. A boyfriend, a soon to be friend or two, and a family living with her. What more could a girl ask for? Apparently a lot since this girl is stuck in a guys body. Claire sighed with a frown as she walked beside her boyfriend, Shane, who was stuck in her body. "Okay so the fair closed early today. We can just go tomorrow." Shane said. He turned towards her and smiled. Claire used to love it when Shane smiled, but since it was her body she was looking at, she had to cringe. "Your just happy that you get to be a girl for a little while longer." Claire groaned.

"Am not. You think I want my chest to feel heavy?" Shane said, pointing at Claire's assets. Claire rolled her eyes then looked away and stopped when her mind wondered over everything that has happened these past years. She remembered the way her mother told her to leave, and her father kicked her out without hesitation. Her sister's stares of pity and sympathy. Her whole kingdom staring at her, laughing from behind her backs. Claire thought about how she lived on the streets for awhile, up until her arrival here. Worried about what people may think her parents decided to send her here, lying to her kingdom saying that Claire went to study abroad. _Who needs them anyways…..I've been on my own anyways, makes no difference really…._ "Claire…." A voice brought her head back into focus. Staring over at Shane she saw his eyes staring right at her. "What is it? Are you okay?"

Claire gazed at him for a moment then straightened up. "Of course." She smiled. "Well we better get home…." She added before going on ahead, letting her memories consume her once again. _You worthless… Leave here and never return! _Those words rang in her head a dozen times till she heard a cry of help that was near by. Looking ahead she saw her house, and Shane's mother at the door, and a guy holding her arm tightly. "Mom!" She heard Shane gasped. Claire didn't think, she didn't need to. Her legs automatically moved towards the house. Her hands grabbed Shane's mom's wrist gently and the mans arm, pulling them apart. She proceeded to get in front of Shane's mom, Claire got in a stance, preparing to attack this guy if needed. The guy glared at Claire. "Move out of the way boy. You mother and I needs to talk…" The man said.

Claire knew right then that this man was Shane's father, and Shane's attacker. And since she was no longer a girl, she could kick this guys ass right now with the skills she learned back in her homeland. "You will not take another step near my mother." Claire declared, balling her hands into fists. "If you want to go near her then I warn you, you have to go through me." She said holding her fists up.

A moment passed by before Shane's father burst into laughter. "Boy you know you cant beat me! I kicked your ass so many times already!"

"Shane don't do this!" Shane's mother pleaded. Claire looked back at Shane. "Claire take my mom inside."

Shane gave Claire a look of uncertainty before taking the pleading woman inside. Claire looked back up at the drunk looking man. He was old, and smelled like beer. _Some Americans are so gross! _Claire shook the thought away. "Come on old man. You and me."

The man laughed again then smiled real big. "You asked for it." It was so quick. Claire didn't know it was coming it was that fast. In seconds she was on her hands and knees, trying to figure out what had just happened. Looking over her shoulder she saw the man with his fist raised. She jumped out of the way right in time. Though her porch had a whole in it now. She leaped over the railing and staggered down to the ground. She turned in time to see his fist coming for her, she ducked then made her move. Her punch to his face sent him stumbling backwards. But it wasn't good enough. All she could do was duck and dodge his attacks till he finally got her on the ground. Claire had no strength left at this point. She laid flat on her back as she stared at the man with fear s watching him pull out a knife from his sash. _He's going to kill me….._

"You boy die now!" The man said. He raised the knife. Claire closed her eyes waiting for her death. _This is the end…..I didn't even get married…or have kids…Im going to die… Shane!_

"Claire!" Claire's eyes opened and widened to see Shane above her. "Claire you idiot…..you should of ran…." Claire looked down to see her body that Shane was in was covered in blood. Her eyes grew wider when Shane coughed up some blood, the blood splattered onto Claire's face, trickling down her cheek. "Shane…."

Shane gave Claire a smile then cringed when the knife flew out of Shane, making blood splatter everywhere and pour out of the body that Shane was in. "Shane!?"

Shane gave Claire another smile. "Its nothing." He proceeded to struggle up to his feet and face his father. He pulled out his own knife that was stashed away in the pants Shane wore. _How….how did he….._

"Claire get to the house." Shane said.

"No!" Claire got up in a slow manner as she gawked at how much blood Shane was loosing. _He's going to die at this rate._

"Go!"

"No!"

"So it really has come to this…Your little girlfriend comes to your rescue? Eh?" The man laughed then went for Shane, though Shane encountered the knife with his own. The man smirked. He pushed back Shane, giving them both distance. Claire took that chance to glance at the house. She saw Shane's mother, sister and brother at the window. Looking fearful then ever. Claire had to do something. She needed to do something. Before the man could get to Shane again Claire pulled him out of the way, letting the knife cut into her body. It felt unreal. She was never stabbed before. It was numb at first, till the knife came out. Claire collapsed onto her knees, her hand held her wound. "Claire!" She heard Shane yelled before witnessing him attacking his father, Shane chased after him till he got to the drive way, Claire couldn't focus anymore, she hung her head down and groaned in pain. _At least…..he was saved…._She thought as she fell onto her stomach and rolled over on her back. In the distance she heard Shane's family calling him, they must of saw. She looked over to her side to see Shane kneeling beside her, staring down at her with glassy looking eyes. "You idiot! I told you to-"

"I know what you said! But-I cant let you die… I cant loose you too!" Claire confessed. She laid her hand on his face. "Shane…..I….I really wanted to kiss you one last time before-"

"Shut up you idiot! Your not dying you hear me!" Shane yelled as he gripped onto Claire's hand. Claire felt wetness on her cheeks all of a sudden, she realized then Shane was crying for her. He better be lucky that he's in a girls body.

"You know what Shane….."

"What?" His grip tightened.

"Your…the only good thing that came out of my life." Claire smiled. "If I have to die as a boy…..im glad it was your body….." Her vision blurred, breathing felt hard to do. The pain was going away. Bit by bit. "Im sorry….Shane….." Her eyes closed. Darkness consumed her. Shane's voice faded as did all the others when they had appeared. Claire guessed Shane's family made it to see if he was okay or not.

"Claire!" She heard Shane cry out before drifting off into complete silence.

_Shane….I wish I could have told you that…..I have fallen for you…._

**Alright im being a dirty witch and leaving it there. Haha that's for hardly reviewing lol. Jk. No actually I thought itd be cool to end it here, Is Claire going to die in Shane's body? Or is he going to save her? Will they ever get switched back? Well stand by for the next chapter!**

**I tried to make this chapter less confusing as possible so I hope I did my best, if you have any concerns then tell me about them and I will gladly explain! Thank you for the support! Next chapter will be up soon, sorry again for the long wait.**

**-MIKI-**


	9. Chapter 9: The Witch

**Hi guys! I was inspired to write! Ahh music, it can get a lazy bum like me to get her butt movin. That it can ^-^ anyways I hope this chapter is splendid.**

**Enjoy you wonderful readers!**

**Chapter 9**

**Shane**

Shane peered down at his motionless body, seeing the amount of bandages on his body. Seeing his beaten face white as sheet rock. Knowing Claire was the one who suffered. Shane clenched his fists tighter. He felt so powerless. Just watching her fight for her life. Even though it was his body that got hurt, it really was her who got hurt. _Its all my fault. This is my fault. How could this be, damn it. _He blinked back his unshed tears as he took Claire's hand and gripped it. "Claire…..I'll get you back in your body. I promise. You wont die. You will live damn it." Shane stared at her before letting go of her hand. He turned towards the door and started. Once the door was open he was stopped by a women. Alyssa. "Claire what do you think your doing up!? You was hurt too! Get back in bed!" Alyssa ordered, pulling Shane back to his bed.

"Alyssa im fine-" He zipped it when he was face to face with his elder sister. Her eyes looked scary along with her irritable face.

"Claire don't give me that. Get your butt in bed before I strap you down to that damn bed and make you stay there!"

Shane knew his sister would do it to. With no hesitation either. He sighed and reluctantly got in the bed. "Okay im in bed now." He smiled at her, hoping that would make her at ease. It did. Soon after his mother and brother came by to visit them, well mainly his unconscious body that Claire occupied. _I have to leave soon, before the fair ends. _Shane looked over at the window to see it was twilight out. He clenched his fists. _Damn it. I wont make it….._

"Claire." A woman voice broke Shane's thoughts. He looked up at his mother. His mother gave him a small smile. "We are going now. Please look after my son okay?"

Shane gave her a small smile in return. "Yes ma'am. be careful getting home."

His mother nodded and she left with his brother and sister. Once Shane knew for sure they were gone he threw back the covers got his boots on and Claire's jacket he was using on. Before he headed out he took a last look back at his unconscious body. "Hang in there Claire. I'll switch us back." He said, hoping Claire would hear his voice.

With a click of the door he was off. Off to the fair, to where it all gone wrong.

To where this whole mess began, with him being a dick to the girl he loves. _Don't you die on me…..not when…..not when I need you the most. _That thought made his legs go faster. As fast as they could. _Claire…._ Memories of her flooded his mind, her smile. Her lips. Her touch. Her attitude. Her spunk. _Claire….._ Her crying face. Her clinginess. Her clumsiness. "Hold on Claire!" He yelled as he quickened his legs. Once at the fair's gate he stopped to catch his breath. He stared at the ticket takers, wondering how in the world will he get passed without being caught. Looking for a way in he noticed a couple passing. Shane cupped his chin and nodded. He got between the two as if he knew them. He linked arms with the confused two and smiled. The confused man passed the tickets to the ticket taker and walked on in, nobody noticed a thing. Shane unlinked his arms with the pair and said his thanks before running off. _Now where is that old lady. _Shane searched every booth he passed, food stands, game areas, even the rides. Nothing. Shane clenched his fists in frustration. "Damn it…." He looked around, observing his surroundings carefully. The old woman looked Asian. He recalled the woman having a scare across her forehead. Strange that he only remembers that. If he weren't so irritated with Claire at that time then maybe he could of seen more. "Come on old lady you have to be here….." He mumbled.

"Who are you calling old?" A woman griped from behind. He turned to see an old lady standing there. Her arms were folded and she had a dark expression on her face. He gasped when he saw the scare on her forehead. "Its you!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Child you had better respect your elders. My name is Yoichi Katakana"

"Yo….Yoici?" Shane struggled pronouncing the name. He sighed in frustration. "You got like a nick name?"

"Just call me Kana, even you can pronounce that." She said in a irritated tone. Shane felt angered at the woman for treating him as if he were stupid. Sure he couldn't pronounce the name but that's only cause its some Asian name. "Anyways what business do you have with me? Your scaring off my customers." She rounded the booth that stood in front of him and sat in her seat.

"My girlfriend and I were here the other day and you did something to us."

"I have no affairs with lesbians."

Shane smacked his face then slammed his hand down on the table. "Im a boy!"

"Really now? So you're a one of those cross dressers are you." She sighed.

"No! you switched me and my girlfriend! Im now in my girlfriends body!" Shane explained. Yoichi didn't look amused. Her cold eyes stared at Shane for the longest time. "I don't have time for a staring contest lady! I need to be in my body! Now!"

"Sorry I don't know who you are. Are you sure you're a boy or just crazy."

"Im sure im a boy! Damn it! I was the boy who was yelling at the girl, you grabbed both my arm and hers and chanted some weird words then the next day we found ourselves switched."

The old lady cupped her chin for a moment then blinked and looked at him as if it just clicked. "So your that couple!"

"Yes! We need to be switched! Please I beg you help!"

"Sorry cant."

Shane slammed his fist onto her table again. "Why the hell not!? Its your damn fault you old hag-" He groaned when the woman pinched his cheek and pulled it to where it hurt.

"You listen to me you pest of a child I have work. I have stuff to do. I cant come on your whine. And call me old hag again and ill be sure to see to it that your dead."

Shane smacked the lady's hand away and glared at her. He felt tears of anger form in his eyes, feeling pain swelling in his chest. His cold eyes softened as he gripped the woman's hand. "Please lady…..she's the only woman I have. And she's suffering cause of me."

The lady's eyes stared back at Shane's. She let go of Shane's hand and sighed. "Wait here till about nine. That will be in fifteen minutes. Take me to her and I'll see what I can come up with."

Shane felt his lips form into a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah might as well."

Shane felt so happy then that he flew over the table in order to hug her, though the lady put him at a hault by slamming a book into his face and shoving him back. "I don't do hugs kid."

Shane rubbed his face once he was back on his face. He then stared at the lady who was now talking to costumers. He peered down at his hand and balled it into a fist. His eyes shifted up towards the dark sky. The only light above was the full moon and twinkling stars. _Hold on Claire…_

_We are going to be back in our own bodies very soon. Then you wont have to suffer… Just hold on…_

_Claire….._

**Alright. I hope this does you justice. The next chapter they will be switched back but it wont be the end of the story. There are still things I want to do! So standby for the next chap.**

**Cross dressers: People who dress up in the fashion of opposite sex. Ex: Boy dresses like a girl**

**Gril dresses like a boy**

**I hope you got that ^-^ please review! Tell me what you think!**

**-MIKI-**


	10. Chapter 10: The Sweetest Moments

**Hi again guys! I feel like updating again! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I hope you guys have been enjoying this story ^-^**

**Anyways here we go! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Shane**

"I take it that this foolish looking body is yours?" Kana asked as her eyes shifted over to Shane. He stood at Claire's bedside, holding her hand tightly. He nodded. "This is my body. Its badly hurt. I want my girlfriend to be in hers at least then she wont have to endure so much suffering."

Kana scanned over Shane's body then over Claire's. "I see." She mumbled as she laid a hand on Claire's forehead. Kana nodded then looked over in Shane's direction. "Shane, keep a hold of Claire. And don't let go, close your eyes."

Shane tightened his grip on his body's hand and shut his eyes. The woman's words rung in Shane's head, clear at first then murky as time ticked away. Her words soon faded along with his awareness. He felt nothing. He felt light, as if he wasn't even in a body anymore. The feeling lingered for a while then he felt heavy all of a sudden, and then pain. Severe familiar pain. Like a stab wound. "Alright. Its done." He heard the woman's voice come back clearer then ever. His eyes didn't open though, they felt to heavy to open. "Shane?" A voice called, making his eyelids less heavy. He opened his eyes to see Claire's face and eyes peering down at him.

"Claire…." A smile pasted on her face. "Your back…" He said.

"So are you Shane…" She said as she took his hand in hers. "We are switched back."

Shane smiled. "Finally." He looked over at Kana to thank her but there was no one there. His eyes widened. _Where did she go…..?_

"Shane what's the matter?" Claire asked. Shane looked over at Claire then struggled into a sitting position. He held his wound as the pain showered his body. He felt Claire's warm hands on his arm. "Careful Shane."

"That lady….where did she go?"

"What lady?"

Shane stared at Claire, feeling confused a little but the feeling faded when Claire's face got close to his. He felt his cheeks grow hot. "I missed seeing your face Shane." Claire said as she wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Thank goodness we got switched…." His arms slowly wrapped around her waist before pulling her onto his lap. Shane saw Claire's face growing red as he laid her on top of him. "S-Shane we shouldn't be like this…..It'll be bad if-"

"Claire….shut up okay. Please. I missed this. Holding you. Touching you. Feeling you. I missed you." He hugged her closer to him. He lifted her head up to have her eyes on him. "I've been wanting to do this for days now." He stated. Their lips were only inches away when both heard the door knob jiggle. Claire hurriedly pulled away and got back in her seat. Shane quickly got himself settled and ready for the attack of his life. His mother entered the room. Her eyes saw Shane awake and widened. "Shane!" She bellowed with glee. She hopped on the bed and wrapped her arms around his head. "Oh Shaney!" She cried and kissed Shane all over making it impossible for him to get a single word, but that was okay.

Shane did miss his mothers love so he didn't mind at all.

Time eventually passed and soon Shane and Claire went back to their normal lives. School. Home. School and home. A few dates here and there, nothing unusual. It was lunch time on a November day. It was cold. Shane and Claire were sitting with Michael and Eve enjoying friends company. The normal. "So you guys are living together?" Michael asked, trying to comprehend on what his best friend just spilled to him.

"That's right." Shane said. He watched Claire from across the café. She was getting her food at this point.

"So you guys are shacking up! that's so disgusting Shane!" Eve said in disgust. Shane glared at Eve. "Look gothica we are not like that! Unlike you I respect the person I go out with."

"How rude! I do respect Mikey, its just I am very outgoing with my actions and sometimes I can be a little rough."

"A little?" Michael stared at Eve then smiled when he got a cold stare from her. "Your stare is so cute, you know." He laughed nervously.

Shane shook his head in disappointment. "Michael bro you are a disappointment to our gender."

Michael glared at Shane. "Would you like to see my girlfriend in a rage? Its not pretty trust me. Piss her off and you'll die."

Shane stared back at him then laughed, Michael soon joined in, then Eve. They were all laughing till something stopped them. More like a commotion. Shane looked over at the commotion to see Claire with food dumped all over her. She was on the floor, staring up at two boys and a girl. "Stupid girl, you need to apologize!" The boy with black hair said as he grabbed Claire's shirt collar and lifted her up. Seeing that made Shane snap to his feet in anger. "What are you doing bro? those guys will kill you! You know who they are!"

"Yeah, you've already got your ass kicked by them before, your mother wont be pleased to see you in another fight."

"I wont fight, unless I have to. But I wont sit here and watch my girlfriend get hurt." Shane said as he made his way over to the scene.

Mess with Shane Collins fine, but mess with his girl…..

Your dead.

**Claire**

Claire stared at the boy's eyes in fear. Paralyzed body and all. What was she going to do. These guys looked like killers. "Im sorry…" She voiced.

"Not good enough mouse." He said before shaking her a bit, making her head spin. "You need to be taught a lesson." He added, he threw her back on the floor. Claire blushed when she felt her pants get all wet. She saw she was sitting in her soup she got. Looking up she saw the boys fist raised high. She closed her eyes and covered her head, waiting for the blow. Though when it didn't happen she decided to risk it. She looked up and was surprised to see Shane standing in front of her. He held the boys fist in his hand. "Shane…."

"Are you okay?" Shane asked without looking away from the boy. Claire got to her feet. "Im fine."

"Good."

"Its you again! I thought we told you never to show us your face!" the other boy with brown hair said. Shane looked over at that boy then at the boy he was holding at bay. "Yeah well you were messing with my girlfriend. So I just had to show my face."

"Shane…." Claire was about to go towards him when she felt a hand cup her shoulder. Looking up she saw Eve's hard face staring at Shane.

"Don't get in his way right now Claire." She heard Michael's voice appear. Looking over she saw him standing there, hands in pockets and a worried face on. "That idiot wont ever learn." Michael mumbled. Before Claire could ask what he meant by that, the sound of Shane's body hitting the floor turned her attention away from Michael and onto her boyfriend. She gasped when she witnessed the guy hitting her boyfriend's face. Before the man could get another she wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and stared up at him. "Don't you touch him! If you do I-"

"You'll what?" The other guy urged.

"Enough!" The voice came from the girl who all this time remained silent. "Boys go get lunch. Now."

The boys snarled but did as she said. The girl stared at Shane and Claire for a moment then more at Shane. She gave him a smile. "Shane. Its so nice to see you. I missed you." The girl looked Claire over with a disgusted face. "This is your girlfriend hm? What did you loose your tastes? Of course you did, you dumped me." The girl chuckled and sneered at Claire. "I give you a tip girl. Your heart will suffer in the end. He's only dating you to get sex….if you don't give him it he will soon grow tired of you and throw you away….."

"Shut up." Shane growled. Claire looked up at him in confusion then back at the girl.

"Ass hole. Im trying to save her from a broken heart. But whatever." The girl flipped her hair before strutting off. Claire stared at her until she felt Shane's hand on her forearm. She looked at him for a moment then blushed when she noticed everyone was looking. She then put space between them. She stared down at her wet pants for a bit. "Come on." She heard Shane say, before she knew what was happening she was being lifted up by Shane. "We should go and get you changed." Shane said. He looked back at Michael and Eve. "Tell the teachers we wont be in for the rest of the day."

"What about you mom?"

"I'll explain what happen to her later. Right now I need to get Claire home." Shane said. He took her hand and led her home. It was quiet when they entered Claire's house. Everyone is gone. Claire realized when she entered her room with Shane that she and Shane were alone. For the first time. That thought made her heart pound. "Claire…."

Claire looked up at Shane. "Yes."

"Take off your shirt." He said bluntly. Claire's face grew hot and she clung to her buttons.

"How rude to say that to a girl!"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Take off your damn shirt so I can check out your knife wound. Its not like I said to take off your bra."

Claire stared at him for a bit then frowned and nodded. She unbuttoned her shirt and threw it off, revealing herself to him. _Well he already saw me naked…so does it matter? _"As I thought…..your wound opened up." Shane grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. He sat her on the toilet before getting the first aid. She turned around so he could fix her wound on her back. Memories of that day flooded back into her mind. She wondered then if Shane was okay. "Shane…."

"Yeah?"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are your wounds okay?"

"Yes." He said it in a flat tone. She accepted his answer but there was something that told her not to. "Well the cream is on. Now if you want to bathe then go ahead, though I may have to put more cream on afterwards."

Claire nodded. She got to her feet then turned to Shane. He blushed when he glanced down at her. He looked away, looking embarrassed as ever. He took off his jacket and threw it on her. "You should change or do something. I'll be in my room okay." He said and left with the click of the door. Claire took Shane's jacket into her arms and took a good sniff. He smelled like cologne. So good. _if you don't give him it he will soon grow tired of you and throw you away. _That girls rang in Claire's head so sudden. Claire started the bath and soon got in. she laid back, looking up at the skyline that was on top of the ceiling. The moon was brighter then ever. _Is he really? No….does he want to? Probably. Maybe I'd want to…too….so he wont get tired of me…._ She eventually made her way out of the tub, zipped up the jacket that Shane gave her and made her way to his room. _Im only fourteen though…..am I ready to be…..to be….a non virgin?_ Claire took a breath and entered his room. She saw Shane laying in his bed. His eyes were hidden beneath his arm that was slung over his eyes. Ear bud were in his ears. And music were blasting from them. Claire bit her lip before making her way closer. She eased herself on his bed. She reached for his arm. It happened so fast. Fast enough that Claire didn't see what had happened. The only thing she knew was in seconds she was pinned down, looking up at the eyes of her boyfriend. She saw crazy in those eyes. His grip around her arms were hurting her but she didn't dare make it noticeable. His head phones were sprawled over the bed. Shane was panting and sweating. As if he was in another world.

She gulped then laid her hand softly on his cheek. "Shane…." His eyes closed. When they opened they went back to the normal looking eyes that Shane had. He realized what he was doing and what he did. He shoved himself off of her and made distance between them. "You shouldn't sneak up on a person."

Claire sat up and frowned at Shane. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to." There was a long spread of silence between them until Claire clutched onto the zipper of Shane's jacket. _I- I should do this. I want this. I-I want him._ She started to unzip the jacket but stopped when Shane asked. "What are you doing?"

She blushed. "Its getting hot. I want to take it off." She said and shoved off his jacket, revealing herself in only her underwear. Claire stood up and went to Shane. "Its cold."

"Then put on the jacket dummy."

Claire frowned, she clung onto Shane. "Warm me up."

"Claire there's a jacket for a reason." Shane said. She glanced up at him to see his face was red. She felt her cheeks get hot.

"I want you to warm me." She confessed like a child she really was. "I want you to make me yours. Shane."

"But you are mine." He said as he laid a hand on her head.

"No I mean…." _If you don't give it to him soon he'll grow tired of you and throw you away._ The girls words stung like a dagger to the heart. Claire felt tears form in her eyes. She smothered her face in Shane's shirt so her tears would be hidden. _What kind of girl cries over that? What am I doing? Shane isn't that kind of guy….is he?_

Claire looked up at Shane. His face had a confused expression on it. He didn't know what she was saying. She herself didn't know what she was saying. "Claire what are you talking about?"

"Shane….Do whatever you want with me okay?" Claire struggled to keep her voice steady as possible. The thought of being thrown away again brought tears out of her eyes. She held tight to Shane's shirt. "Just don't throw me away….."

"Claire…."

"I need you Shane…." She looked up at him feeling wet streaks on her cheeks. "I don't want to be thrown away again….."

Shane's face was soft and warm. His arms wrapped around her for a moment before he scooped her up and laid her on his bed. He hovered over her, thinking he was going to really do whatever she closed her eyes and waited. When nothing was happening her eyes opened. She saw him staring down at her. His hand wiped her cheek. He eased his body on top of her, not all the way on her. His forearms propped him up. Their faces were inches away from each other. Their eyes met. "Claire…."

"Yes…"

"I-I-" Shane struggled. He sighed then got up and sat on the side of the bed hunched over. His back towards her. Claire frowned as she sat up. She got his jacket back on and started for the door but was stopped when Shane's hand stopped the door from opening. Claire kept her hand on the door. Her body was trembling and she heard herself crying. Realizing this she covered her eyes hoping Shane wouldn't dare see. Though he did. "Claire don't cry….please…."

"Im sorry…..im sorry….im so sorry…." She sobbed uncontrollably now. She felt Shane's arms around her from behind. He leaned his back against the door and slid them both on the floor. He still held her very close. His head against hers. "Im sorry I cant do it. Im sorry im scared. Im sorry!" She cried.

"Claire. Claire stop it." He turned her in his arms to face him and peeled her hands off of her face. He frowned when he looked at her face. "What are you sorry for and what are you talking about?"

"I cant do it….Im scared."

"Cant do what Claire?"

"S-sex. I cant. I cant. Im scared!"

Shane blinked a lot then sighed. "That Monica. Look Claire you don't need to have sex.-"

"But that girl said I have to or I'd be thrown away!" Claire cried more. Shane laid his hand on her head. "Claire…. That girl isn't me. And I know who I want. I want you, and not for sex either." Shane smiled at her and leaned close to her. "I want you for you. I need you Claire….I-I…"

"Yes."

"I….I love you…."

Claire gasped in surprise. Her cheeks felt hot as she stared at the man who just said the most important thing you could say to a girl.

"Shane…."

"I love you. Claire I have fallen hard. I need you. So stop crying. They make your face look all puffy." He laughed a little as he cupped her face.

"You mean it Shane?"

He nodded. "I love you."

"Since when…"

"Since the switching thing, maybe before that…. but since we switched I couldn't exactly tell you. And you blubbering like a baby right now was freaking me out so I just needed to say it…..I really do love you Claire."

Claire blushed and felt like crying again, she did which freaked out Shane more. Claire just laughed when he tried to calm her and kissed his lips.

_I wish I had the guts to say those three words like you do…_

_Shane…I love you _

**Awe isn't that sweet! Well I hope this chap is reviewable lol. Anyways this will be my last one for now but don't worry, Shane is still clueless about Claire's past and She is somewhat clueless about his. So more to come that means Standby!**

**See you soon! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review :3**

**Love you! (::) ****ß-Cookie for you! hehe**

**-MIKI-**


	11. AN: Important! The End For Now!

**Alright guys! This is not a chapter. Due to this story being called the switch I will not make more chapters pertaining to Claire's life like I originally planned. BUT before you go to another story or say how "Your so done with me!" you gotta know that I am doing a sequel. It will mainly be about Claire. You will see how she is before the whole switch thing and you will see how she was before she met Shane, through Shane will be in the story still.**

**The story is called Past Present Future (Sucky name but it works.) Itll talk about the past. Present and yes there will be a future! So please! Please I beg you to stand by while my next story is in works! I promise to work hard for you guys! Just please don't give up on me just yet. I know I don't pull through on some of my stories and im not that good. I am trying. And I hope to get better as time passes! **

**I thank Coolgothvampire (Sorry if I got it wrong) for this idea. All credit goes to her. I know I left this story off with a WTF HOW COULD YOU DO THAT cliff hanger but I promise you that this next story will be good. And worth reading. Im rewritting it as well, and I wont go fast nor drag it on. I will do my best on this next story so please keep reviewing my stories and be my encouragers because I just need it these days! Thank you guys for all your support!**

**-Miki-**


End file.
